Missing you
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Sometimes if you miss someone so much, they may just appear before you after you do something stupid. TykiXFrost(Fem!Hary)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or D. Grey Man**

 **Sorry it just came to me**

 **Frost (Fem!Harry) x Tyki**

* * *

Begin

* * *

He stared at the grinning kitsune statue from it's place on the mantle. It's mismatched eyes taunting him in ways only she had been able to. He vaguely heard the door open, but ignored it as he stared at the kitsune. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder did he realize that someone was in there with him. He turned his head and found himself looking at his brother. Sheril spoke after a few moments, "Brother come. The Earl wishes to see us all," He opened his mouth to argue only to shut it, "Please brother," His brother never said please, "You know she wouldn't want you to waste away like this," His fingers clenched as anger ran through him since what the hell did his brother know about _her_ , "She would want you to live your lives to the fullest not act like this,"

"What the hell would you know?" He demanded as his noah rose against his skin, "What the hell would you know about her? You never spent any time with her! You know nothing of what she would want!"

Sheril just shook his head, "You're right I do not," He was slightly shocked at the admittance, "I know nothing about her or what she would want," His brother turned and began to leave the room, "But _you_ do," He stopped at the door, "We'll be in the main dining room if you wish to join us."

Tyki could only stare after his brother as Sheril closed the door. His anger left him as he turned to look at the grinning kitsune. The inner glow inside of it's mismatched eyes seemed to soft until it was almost gone and it's grin seemed to diminish slightly. Her image flashed through his mind and he could almost see the disappointed sadness on her face. Her lips were quirked into a frown and he could just hear the conversation they would be having at that moment, _"Tyki that's no way to treat your brother."_

"I know," He murmured in reply.

 _"He's right,"_ She would have said.

"I know," He repeated and she would have sighed in response.

She would've walked over to him and laid a hand on his cheek, _"Mo_ _Chat **(1)**_ ,"Her voice would have been soft and her eyes darkening sadly, _"I know it hurts,"_ She would've stared into his eyes, _"I know that you miss me, but you need to live,"_ Her lips would quirk slightly into a smile, _"Wouldn't you have wanted me to do the same?"_

"Yes," He murmured.

Her eyes would brighten and she would move closer to him, _"Then live for me Tyki. Please?"_

She would be giving him her puppy dog eyes and he would cave, "I will."

She would smile brightly and lean upwards to kiss him before pulling away, _"Good!"_ She would grin at him and point at the door, _"Then get your sorry ass outta this room and into that dining room."_

He chuckled and walked over to the door only to stop. She would have gone over to the window to stare at the sky. He asked her, "Will you still be here when I get back?"

She would've turned towards him and rolled her mismatched eyes, _"Of course. While I may not be there physically, you still have your memory of me,"_ She would have pointed to her chest, _"And you still have me in here,"_ She would then smile softly and say something like, _"Ya know being dead ain't that bad. It's kinda lonely, but it's nice to watch over you all,"_ She would have turned to the window to stare at the starry sky, _"I can see the sky so much better now. I get to wander around and have nice places to rest in,"_ She would have turned to him, _"Tyki get going and make the others stop worrying. It isn't fun to watch them worry, so please get out there and shock um by acting like you used to,"_ She would've smiled that cheshire smile at him, _"It'll be funny to watch them freak out and have heart attacks,"_ She would've giggled then her smile would've softened, _"I love you Tyki."_

"I love you too Frost," He said and she would've smiled.

 _"I know,"_ She would've walked over to him, _"Don't cry over me anymore,"_ He chuckled and wiped away his tears, _"Keep on laughing, smiling, and living for me,"_ Her smile would turn wistful as her eyes closed, _"Who knows I may get the chance to be reborn again. Wait for me?"_

"Of course," He promised her.

 _"Good,"_ She would've moved away and pointed at the door, _"Now get going, lazy ass,"_

"Yes Ma'am," He chuckled and walked over to the door, "I'm going," He opened the door and turned his head towards her, "Goodbye Frost,"

 _"See ya later Tyki,"_ The image of Frost glowed, _"Remember that even if I'm gone physically, I will always be with you no matter what so long as you remember me,"_

"Frost?" His eyes widen as her eyes closed and her head tilted up with a smile.

 _"I'll be seein ya so don't say it's good bye,"_ He started to move towards her, _"Thanks for finally accepting it. Maybe I'll have a chance to be reincarnated into the cycle with you all,"_ Her image shattered and disappeared, _"Until we meet again Mo Chat,"_

He stared after her for a while before let out a soft chuckle. Of course she would somehow do that. It was in her nature after all. He walked out of his room and shut the door behind him as he murmured, "Until we meet again Meu Inverno **(2)**."

 **End of One-Shot!**

 **1) Mo Chat- My cat  
2)Meu Inverno- My winter.**


End file.
